The invention relates to a sealing ring for radially sealing about a relatively-rotating member and, more particularly, a sealing ring which flaringly engages the member at one end and has torsion ribs thereat.
A sealing ring radially sealing about a relatively-rotating member is described in German Pat. No. 31 50 472. It consists of a casing holding a circular, polymeric sealing ring which flares toward the rotating member in the direction of the medium to be sealed in. One side of the flaring ring slidingly engages the relatively-rotating member to form a sealing surface. The adjacent end of the ring is edged with torsion ribs defined on the side facing the relatively-rotating member by an inner surface which forms a regular (smooth) prolongation of the sealing surface. The torsion ribs undergo considerable deformation after a relatively brief time in operation, however, which impairs the excellent sealing performance of this sealing ring.
German Pat. No. 711,737 discloses a radial shaft-sealing ring in which the sealing surface ends in a knife-edge-like profile pointing toward the sealed medium. It cannot be used for sealing fast-turning shafts, however, for in these cases, rapid thermal destruction of the sealing lip takes place.